Uotani Arisa
Uotani Arisa is Tohru's classmate at Kaibara High. She is called a "Yankee" by the Prince Yuki's Fan Club, and "Ane-san" a girl in a trio of former delinquents. Her manga symbol is a fish, the meaning of the first kanji (魚) of her family name. She also has a more aggressive nature and is motherly towards Tohru. Background Arisa's mother got a new boyfriend and left Arisa when she was very young, leaving Arisa in the care of her alcoholic father. Arisa joined a gang called 'The Ladies' in 5th grade, she was always wearing long skirts and a mask to protect her from allergies. Arisa claims she took too many drugs when she was younger, so medications have no effect on her. Arisa had always looked up to Tohru's mother, Honda Kyoko, who had been known as the Red Butterfly. After finding out The Butterfly's daughter might go to her school, she went to school hoping she could meet Kyoko through her daughter. But when she met Honda Tohru, she was going to punch her teeth out because she didn't believe such a 'spacey, plain girl' could be Kyoko's daughter. When Arisa did meet Kyoko, who had become a loving 'housewife', her entire image of her came crashing down. Though Arisa vowed to stay away from the Hondas, she kept ending up at their house through a chain of coincidences. Before she knew it, she and Tohru were best friends, and Arisa even started going to school again so she could see more of Tohru. Arisa decided to leave her gang so that she "could become someone Tohru would be proud to call her friend". In response to declaration, she was beaten half to death by her gang. But during the beating Kyoko appeared and saved her. Kyoko explained that Arisa's senpai in gangs, a higher-ranking member came to Kyoko's house and told her Arisa's decision, and that Kyoko was impressed by Arisa's action. In Arisa's next year of middle school she and Tohru met Saki, and the trio were and are a team ever since. Personality Arisa is short-tempered and aggressive, traits she shares with Kyo which leads to them often fighting. She is surprisingly very emotional, Saki noting that she cries easily about things most people wouldn't--such as old men buying their food at convenience stores. She does not cry easily when her own life takes a turn for the worst. Kureno Sohma remarks that Arisa is very honest with her emotions--she cries when she's sad, laughs when she's happy, and yells when she's mad. She isn't easily shamed, and casually says things the other characters become embarrassed at. She has a somewhat rude manner of speaking. Arisa loves Tohru a lot, and acts as a more 'father-like figure' in Tohru's life, in contrast to Saki, who is more motherly. The only thing she truly hates is the Prince Yuki Fan Club, mainly because they hate Tohru. Appearance Arisa has straight, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes (brown in the manga). She is known for being quite tall. She wears long skirts, and 3/4 sleeves. Kyoko gave Arisa her former Red Butterfly jacket, which she had worn when she was part of a gang. Fruits Basket Manga Arisa's mother got a new boyfriend and left Arisa when she was very young, leaving Arisa in the care of her alcoholic father. Arisa joined a gang called 'The Ladies' in 5th grade, and according to Tohru Honda, she was always wearing long skirts and a mask to protect her from allergies. She claims she took too many drugs when she was younger, so medications have no effect on her. When Kyo asked her what she means by "different drugs", she immediately changed the topic. Arisa had always looked up to Tohru's mother, Kyoko, who had been known as the Red Butterfly. After finding out The Butterfly's daughter might go to her school, she went to school hoping she could meet Kyoko through her daughter. But when she met Tohru, she was going to punch her teeth out because she didn't believe such a 'spacey, plain girl' could be Kyoko's daughter. When Arisa did meet Kyoko, who had become a loving 'housewife', her entire image of her came crashing down. Though Arisa vowed to stay away from the Hondas, she kept ending up at their house through a chain of coincidences. Before she knew it, she and Tohru were best friends, and Arisa even started going to school again so she could see more of Tohru. Arisa decided to leave her gang so that she "could become someone Tohru would be proud to call her friend". In response to declaration, she was beaten half to death by her gang. But during the beating Kyoko appeared and saved her. Kyoko explained that Arisa's senpai (in gangs, a higher-ranking member) came to Kyoko's house and told her Arisa's decision, and that she Kyoko was impressed by Arisa's action. In Arisa's next year of middle school she and Tohru met Saki, and the trio were and are a team ever since. Arisa and Saki's first appearance was when Minami was threatening Tohru, and demanding to know why she came to school with Yuki. Arisa appears behind Minami saying, "She said it was a coincidence. Stop fantasizing and get a life". When Minami makes a comment about how Arisa was trying to act tough, Saki threatens to use her electro-poison waves, which sends Minami running. Arisa then hugs Tohru, and tells Saki not to use her electro-poison waves, for they might hit Tohru. Fruits Basket (Anime) Tohru Honda, a high school girl, is introduced to Yuki Sohma and Shigure Sohma, as she passes by a house with little figurines of the Chinese zodiac laid out on the front porch. Since her mother, Kyoko Honda, recently died in a car accident and her father, Katsuya Honda, died when she was young,she subsequently moved in with her grandfather. However, due to her grandfather's house needing renovation, she takes to living in a tent on the Sohma lands. After Yuki and Shigure eventually become aware of this, they invite her to into their home, working as a housekeeper in return for room and board. Not long after, Kyo Sohma invades the dwelling to challenge Yuki. However, Tohru, in an attempt to stop the chaos,accidentally embracing each of them, finds out that Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure turn into a cat, a Rat, and Dog, respectively. Tohru discovers the Sohma family secret; the thirteen members of the Sohma family are possessed by the vengeful spirits of the animals of the Chinese zodiac, and they transform into said animals if embraced by the opposite gender. Later, Yuki confronts Tohru concerning the family secret, and he warns that her memory of the family secret might be erased. Meanwhile, Shigure visits Akito Sohma, the head of the Sohma family, who decides to entrust Tohru with the Sohma secret. Shigure mentions that he has registered Kyo for high school, forcing Kyo to live with the others. Yuki confronts Kyo about his anti-social behavior during his first day of school. Kyo reveals that while Yuki may want nothing more than to escape the Sohmas, he himself only wants to be accepted as a real member of the family. Tohru stops the two of them fighting by accidentally hugging Kyo, who yells at her in anger. Later on, Kyo meets Tohru in the forest on her way home to apologize for all the trouble he caused. Tohru forgives him, and the two reconcile. The next day, Yuki picks her up from work and she accidentally makes him transform into a Rat. Yuki reverts back to human form, and in an attempt to save them from the rain, takes Tohru to his secret garden where they try their best to cover the vegetables. Yuki confesses that he is only kind so others will like him, and admits that he is not as charming and polite as he appears. Tohru responds by saying that kindness comes and grows in all shapes and sizes. Tohru invites her friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima, to the Sohma household residence. Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure worry about what will happen if Arisa and Saki discover the Sohma family secret. The three struggle as they try to get acquainted with the girls while hiding their nervousness. Over the course of the visit, the boys have numerous encounters making contact with the girls, thereby transforming into their animal forms. Arisa and Saki, unaware of their transformations, become very suspicious, and Tohru gets increasingly nervous after each close call. Arisa and Saki soon realize that Tohru belongs in the Sohma household residence, after seeing how the Sohma family admires her, and depart none the wiser. The high school is planning cultural festival, blueprinting a creative idea regarding rice balls. The class picks Yuki's hit-or-miss method over Kyo's all-or-nothing plan. Tohru realizes that Yuki and Kyo admire each other, comparing them to rice balls with pickled plums on their backs. During the cultural festival, Yuki is asked to wear a dress, much to his humiliation. Soon thereafter, Momiji Sohma and Hatori Sohma, the Rabbit and Dragon of the Chinese zodiac respectively, pay a visit. Tohru learns from Hatori that Yuki has asthma, though it is steadily becoming less severe. Momiji insists on hugging Tohru just to transform into a Rabbit, causing complications for everyone. Yuki warns Tohru to not be alone with Hatori. Hatori privately enjoins her to visit the Sohma main residence, after which Tohru becomes worried that her memories may be erased. While Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, along with Arisa and Saki, help spruce up the Sohma household residence for New Year's Day, Shigure is harassed by his editor, Mitsuru, finish his manuscript. After Mitsuru is given the manuscript and after Arisa and Saki help clean the house, Tohru is told that the boys will be spending their New Year's Day at a banquet held in the main residence. However, Yuki and Kyo have their own excuses not to go to. Shigure convinces the two to attend the banquet, but the three are stopped by Saki, who subtly convinces Yuki and Kyo to stay with Tohru, who would otherwise be spending the day alone, while Shigure goes on to the main residence alone. Shigure informs Akito of Yuki and Kyo's absence, and Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo watch the sunrise together, making wishes for the New Year. On Valentine's Day, Tohru decides to buy chocolates for Sohma relatives that she had recently met to thank them for everything they've done for her. Meanwhile, Kyo has to deal with Kagura and refuses to eat her chocolate. After a month, the high school was the midterm exams. Shortly thereafter, Tohru decides to work overtime, but to unknown reasons. Later in the evening, Momiji comes by the household residence to invite Tohru to a trip to a hot springs resort for White Day, to which Yuki and Kyo would eventually tag along. Shigure gets a phone call from Tohru's grandfather saying that the fees for her class trip haven't been paid, and Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure then realized that she used her money earned in order to buy chocolates for everyone. Kyo becomes aggravated, knowing that she could have spent all the money for herself rather than for everyone else. Momiji tells a story of a foolish traveler who seemed too generous and was always tricked. He compares the traveler to Tohru, commenting on how she gives so that everyone can be happy even if she is not. Momiji and Hatsuharu begin their first year in high school. Kyo saves Tohro from two high school boys while they were looking for both of them. Kyo sees Momiji wearing a female uniform, much to his chagrin, and sees Hatsuharu wearing a male uniform, much to his relief. The student council president, Takei Makoto, arrives to rant on about Momiji's outfit as well as Hatsuharu's natural black and white hair, however Hatsuharu defends against Takei. Akito comes to the high school and introduces himself to Tohru. Yuki is terrified when he sees Akito with Tohru, assuming he threatened her, or did something else. Akito then confronts him about skipping the banquet held on New Year's Day. He threatens Yuki about his past, to when he was whipped constantly in an isolated room, which physically and mentally traumatizes Yuki. Tohru interrupts to push Akito away, however feeling awful for doing it, in order to excuse Yuki to go back to class with her. Akito takes his leave soon thereafter. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Arisa, and Saki all plan an afternoon playing badminton, in an attempt to cheer Yuki up. Meanwhile, Hatori philosophically mentions to Shigure that if Yuki could be hurt by Akito, then he could also be healed by Tohru. Yuki, Kyo, Arisa, and Saki all come along with Tohru to visit the tombstone of Kyoko, Tohru's mother. Yuki wonders how Tohru can be content with her life after the deaths of both her mother and father. They soon have a picnic in front of the tombstone to commemorate the memories of Kyoko. Saki begins to worry about Tohru's life among the Sohma family. Later on, during work, Tohru meets with Momiji, who explain his parents' roles within the building she works at. She soon finds out that his mother is amnesic. Momiji explains to her that his mother rejected him for being a member of the Chinese zodiac, and, as a result, requested for her memories of him to be eradicated. Tohru and Momiji then vow to keep their memories to be strong enough in the future to look back to what been remembered in the past. Motoko Minagawa, Minami Kinoshita, Mio Yamagishi, and Mai Gotou, the members of the Prince Yuki fan club, initiate a scheme to seemingly do an interview with Saki to better understand her psychic ability of sending and receive electric waves. It is later revealed that the fan club plans to seek revenge, finding out the weakness of Saki in order to approach Tohru. The fan club is invited to the Hanajima residence, as they led to her bedroom and are introduced to Megumi Hanajima, Saki's younger brother. Megumi tells the fan club about his ability to curse people after learning their names. Saki then figures out that the fan club is only concerned as to why Tohru is spending so much time with Yuki, startling the fan club. Megumi explains that love can be a source of both pleasure and pain and must not be forced upon others. He then seemingly curses them after calling out their names, to which they quickly depart. Saki narrates revealing her weakness being Tohru, as she is always protective of Tohru. Due to depression and stress because of failing one test on the midterm exams, Tohru comes down with fever and bedridden. Even though Tohru is worried about making dinner or going to work, Kyo and Shigure tells her to get some rest until the fever lets up. Shigure calls Momiji to cover for Tohru at work, while Kyo decides to make leek soup to care for her. Shigure ridicules Kyo after he notices Kyo wearing a gas mask and goggles while cooking the leek soup, as. When Kyo gives the leek soup to Tohru, she later starts to cry, explaining to him that the failed test and the fever were the sources of her depression and stress. After Tohru goes to sleep, Yuki arrives, only to find out that Kyo used the leeks in Yuki's garden to make the leek soup. Momiji, Hatori, and Kisa visit the household residence to check up on Tohru. Yuki comes by to give her a study guide he constructed for her in preparation for the retest of the midterm exam, which she later takes and passes. While on her way to work, Tohru encounters Hiro Sohma, the Goat of the Chinese zodiac. He is shown as a person who practices sophism, constantly hurling verbal insults. Hiro steals Tohru's notebook from her handbag, causing her to panic since that is where she puts her late mother's photo. Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, and Kisa all find him to confront his attitude. Returning her notebook, Hiro then admits his jealousy toward Tohru, because of how affectionate he is of Kisa. While Tohru and Kisa spend time with Hiro, Kyo becomes upset of the way Hiro is treating Tohru. It is later discovered that Hiro is fond of Kisa and wants to protect her, that he blames himself for not defending her when she was bullied at school. Tohru takes them to a playground and they stop by a nearby vendor for crêpe. She cheers Hiro up by saying that he is courageous for being able to admit his shortcomings and for always caring for Kisa. The Prince Yuki fan club is curious to know if there would be any females that will be appointed to the student council, since Yuki will be the student council president the following year. However, Takei denies them access to this information. They later pass by and catch a glimpse at Tohru conversing with Yuki, which, in turn, infuriates them. Mokoto must think about graduation from high school as well as her resignation from the fan club. Motoko enlists the assistance of Rika Aida in order to infiltrate the student council office. Once there, they run into Yuki. They end up talking about leeks, as it is apparently that Mokoto is showing signs of anxiety. Those signs of anxiety gradually change into signs of jealousy. After she runs away toward the school grounds, Yuki finds her and apologizes for what he did or said that could have hurt her feelings. Nonetheless, Mokoto now understands how connected Tohru and Yuki are together. On her way to the household residence, Tohru bumps into Ritsu Sohma, the Monkey of the Chinese zodiac. Ritsu is known for being a cross-dresser, very apologetic, and deeply depressed. As the two appear at the household residence, Ritsu gives some presents to Shigure. Ritsu decides to leave before he causes any trouble for Tohru and the others. However, Tohru wanted to serve him some tea before his departure. Unfortunately, after Tohru accidentally breaks one of the tea glasses, this sends Ritsu into a panic attack, thinking it was his fault. Tohru tries to stop him from stepping in the broken glass, but she turns him into a Monkey, getting cut in the process. Ritsu goes to the roof of the house to commit suicide, but after Tohru convinces him not to, he nearly falls off the roof, twisting his ankle in the furtherance. Ritsu asks to stay at the household residence for three days, with Hatori looking over him. While walking back from school, Tohru runs into Ritsu again, who plans to bring a bag of jelly buns for Shigure. Tohru and Ritsu sit on a park bench to talk about his cross-dressing, his apologizing, and his depression. Tohru comforts him by saying that everyone has a reason to live, a reason that everyone must search for. As his bead bracelet is removed from his wrist, Kyo evolves into a monstrous creature right in front of Tohru, causing him to evade her. Tohru follows after him, but she unknowing trips behind a tree and begins to vomit. Akito appears, as he taunts her about the knowledge of the Sohma family secret. Akito soon leaves when Shigure locates the two. He apologizes for her finding out the truth about Kyo, but regardless she continues to search for Kyo. Kagura talks with Yuki, saying that only Tohru can help Kyo, which, in turn, convinces Yuki to find Tohru, due to his affection for her. It is revealed that Kazuma took Kyo in as his adoptive son, because his grandfather suffered the same cursed during his time. Arisa and Saki head to Kyoko's tombstone once again, after Saki senses negative electric waves coming from Tohru. As they see Tohru there, Saki forbids Arisa from consoling her. She then orders Tohru to continue searching for Kyo. Kyo is reminded of when his mother would check his bead bracelet often, due to her fear in his true form. Tohru finally ascertain Kyo by a lake, however he lashes out at her but is saved by Yuki, who restrains him. Tohru grasps his arm and tells him that she is frightened by his true form, but still wants to be together with him. Kyo calms down and changes back to his human form as the rain stops and the sun rises. He explains his mother always claimed to love him but was terrified of his true form. As they hug, Kyo changes into a cat. Tohru carries him home in her arms, with Yuki following, and are greeted by Shigure and Kazuma are relieved. Soon thereafter, Kazuma says his farewells to Kyo, as he takes his leave. Later on, after Tohru asks Shigure permission to speak with Akito, he talks to her privately, mentioning that Akito bears the core of the curse, not having very long to live. Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori accompany Tohru to the Sohma main residence to see Akito. Almost suddenly, Akito grabs her hair but has Yuki and Shigure restraining him, after Tohru is unable to say why she came. However, she begins to feel sympathetic, explaining that he still has a life to live. Releasing her hair from his hand, Akito eventually realizes that Tohru accepts the Sohma family curse. Quotes Relationships Her parents Arisa doesn't have much of a relationship with her parents. Her parents divorced when she was very young and her mother left her in her father's care while she went her separate way with her boyfriend. Her mother's absence and her father's alcoholic behavior were the primary reasons why Arisa joined a gang. However, it's possible that her father does care about her, but because she was rarely home and always stayed in her room, she never knew for sure. She mentioned to Tohru that he had made her dinner a couple of times and waited for her, but she had rejected them. Sometime in the present, she had taken charge in her father's apartment and made sure that he was taken care of. Honda Tohru When Arisa went to middle school in hopes of meeting The Red Butterfly's daughter, she bumped into Tohru who was carrying a tall stack of papers. She helped her pick them up, despite being annoyed by the task, Tohru introduced herself and confirmed that her mother was the former Red Butterfly. Once she met Kyoko in person, she walked out of the house and angrily told Tohru to stay away from her. Despite that, Tohru helped her escape from a gang that was beating her up and offered her to stay for dinner. Eventually, Arisa and Tohru became friends and she started going to school again. However, because people were starting to spread rumors about Tohru possibly becoming a Yankee, Arisa started to reconsinder her friendship with her, but later abadoned it. Arisa eventually left her gang and decided she wanted to be Tohru's best friend instead of a Yankee. During her time with Tohru, she became less aggressive and more friendly. She even became concerned about Tohru after her mother's death and what she was doing at her paternal grandfather's house. Honda Kyoko Kyoko, aka "The Red Butterfly", was Arisa's gang idol. From what she heard of Kyoko during her time as a gang member, she was tough and ruthless, but was disappointed when she officially met her. However, once she started spending more time at Kyoko's house, she thought of her as a second mother. What strengthened her relationship with her was Kyoko coming to save her from her former gang that was beating her up. Hanajima Saki Hana and Arisa are close friends since middle school. Sohma Kyo Arisa and Kyo are natually alike in personalities, but they often get into arguments. Arisa loves to tease Kyo about his hair color and his behavior. Every once in a while, Arisa picks up on Kyo's feelings for Tohru. While Tohru is in the hospital, Kyo attempts to visit her, only to have his own fear and Tohru's friends, Arisa and Hanajima, change his mind. When she is discharged from hospital, Kyo waits for her outside. Tohru, due to the rejection of her feelings, runs away from him. Kyo runs after her and eventually catches up with her. He now fully confesses his feelings for her and kisses her. Then the two embrace and realize that Kyo hasn't changed into a cat. That was then they were aware that the curse was finally broken Sohma Yuki Sohma Shigure Sohma Kureno Later in the series, Arisa falls in love with Kureno, the former rooster of the Zodiac, when she meets him at the convenience store she works at. Arisa visited him in the hospital after Akito stabbed him. Arisa then vowed to go anywhere with Kureno. Tohru's Grandfather Arisa seems to be worrry for Tohru's wellbeing at her grandfather's place. She even asked Tohru if he is given her enough food to eat. Later on, Arisa is told by Tohru that she was living with Yuki at his cousin's house. The Prince Yuki Fan Club Arisa hates the Prince Yuki Fan Club, and will shout out that she will hurt them if they keep picking on Tohru. She even try to hurt them with a pipe, when the fan club rejected one of Tohru's ideas for which flavor to use for the Riceball Festival funraiser at their school. Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Father (Father) *Unnamed Mother (Mother) *Sohma Kureno (Boyfriend) *Honda Kyoko (Surrogate Mother and Rodel Model/dead) *Honda Tohru (Best Friend) *Hanajima Saki (Second Best Friend) Trivia *Her nickname "Uo" was given to her by Kyoko herself. *Kyoko gave Arisa her "Red Butterfly" jacket before she died. *Kyoko was the only one who understood Arisa the much. Since both of them had the same horrible past growing up. *Saki only calls Arisa by her first name, and Tohru only calls her by her nickname. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuka Imai *'English ' : Parisa Fakhri all information on Uotani Arisa came from http://fruitsbasket.wikia.com/wiki/Arisa_Uotani Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rivals